


(竹闲abo 无生子)Monarca 第五章 起床

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [2]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一章导语*ooc我的，私设我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 4





	(竹闲abo 无生子)Monarca 第五章 起床

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一章导语  
> *ooc我的，私设我的

范闲趁着他叔儿去熬粥的空档，将思思喊进来。

屏风后，氤氲的热气让浴桶中的人眼眉眼有些朦胧。范闲呲了一下牙，将手指伸到身后。轻轻动作将身体打开，热水涌进软窄的甬道，将里面残留的湿滑的粘液渐渐卷出来。让他五竹叔儿给他清理，范闲是没有指望过的。

全身上下里里外外都洗刷干净，范闲松了口气，舒服的靠在桶壁上。闭上眼，五竹站在他床前给他挡光的身影，清清楚楚的出现在范闲脑海里，顶天立地。

范闲的嘴角翘起来。

这时候，屏风外传来“当啷”一声。范闲猛地睁开眼，忽然想起那根他叔儿留下来守着他的铁钎。一众忙着打扫房间，换床单床被的丫鬟们吓了一跳，从屏风外传进来几声“哎呀”。

范闲到嘴的话连脑子都没过便喊出来：“你们别碰那个！”声音急切而严肃。

他又顿住，似乎被自己的反应吓了一跳，接着道：”不……思思，烦劳帮我把那东西拿过来，那个是我的。”最后两个字咬的颇重，声音也低沉柔和了许多。

思思是从范闲还是个小屁孩儿时候就伺候他的丫鬟之一，并不避讳正在洗澡的少爷。她拾起有些沉重的铁钎，双手捧着，在屏风外喊了一声便绕进来。范闲捞过桶边搭着的软布将手擦了，从思思手中接过那根铁钎。

范闲第一次这么仔细的观察这根几乎与他叔儿形影不离的铁钎。

以前没有这层关系，范闲对他叔儿的了解也仅限于他能了解的部分。毕竟他切切实实拥有一个现代人的灵魂，因此就算是这世上最亲的人，他也会尽力保持最基本的尊重，给别人他认为最为舒适的距离和空间。但是现在不一样了，他跟五竹的关系不一样了。五竹的一切，至少是五竹能想起来的一切，他都好奇，都想试着去了解。

范闲想，他应该就是除了他叔儿以外唯一一个跟这根铁钎有过如此亲密接触的人了。其他接触过的人？大抵都死了，死人不算。

范闲仔细打量起他叔儿的铁钎。

铁钎的头并不尖锐，钎身黑的有些发红，光滑放亮，范闲估计这是被死人的血养的。经常被五竹执着的一方只有些简单的横纹，防止使用时滑脱。

范闲握着铁钎，在那些横纹上蹭了蹭手指，心想，五竹叔儿手上那些薄茧应该就是这样来的。却不知怎么的又脸红起来。范闲忍着上翘的嘴角，抿了抿唇。

正看着，外面收拾的声音停了，丫鬟们陆续退出去。最后一个走的思思在屏风外交代了一声都已收拾停当，声音较平日里有些异样。

范闲“嗯”了一声，全当回应。屏风外响起从外面关上房门的声音，范闲没多做计较。

他坐在浴桶里，倚靠在桶壁上，握着他叔儿的铁钎挥舞了两下。不大顺手，他平日里是用匕首的。

正此时，一股幽幽的粥香，钻进范闲鼻腔，萝卜粥的味道。范闲愣了一下，转过身，带起哗啦啦的水声。

“叔儿？”只见五竹正单手拖着个冒着热气的碗，无声无息的站着，也不知道什么时候来的。

范闲有些尴尬的咳了一声，右手里依然握着那根铁钎。

“出来喝。”五竹对范闲在浴桶中摆弄自己铁钎的行为不置可否，先绕出屏风去，将一碗热粥放在桌上。

屏风后面水声再次响起，范闲换左手执着铁钎，右手在桶璧上撑了一把，迈步出浴桶。

“叔儿？”他又喊。五竹绕过屏风走进来。范闲站在浴桶旁的矮凳上，浑身上下都滴着水。他张开双臂，似乎要将赤裸的自己展现给五竹看。左手还拎着那根铁钎。

“叔儿，给我擦擦呗。”五竹“看”了一眼范闲身上那些被自己搞出来的痕迹，不动声色的转身，从屏风上摘下搭着的软巾，走过去。

少年的个头已经快要赶上他，再不是那个放在竹筐里就能被他一路怀抱着，自杀手堆里杀出来的婴孩了。范闲站在矮凳上，已经比五竹高一些，这势必会对“擦擦呗”造成一些小小的困扰。

五竹双手分别执着软巾一角，打开，刚要围上去，矮凳上的人就自己扑进他怀里。五竹隔着软巾，将他的少年抱了个满怀，这下没什么阻碍了。

“去床上。”范闲说，埋在五竹脖颈边，笑得贼兮兮的，像只狡猾的狐狸。他刚刚喊五竹过来，纯属是莫名其妙的抖了个机灵。忽然就那么想，忽然就那么做了。他以为他叔儿会冷冷的回他一句“自己擦”，却没想到五竹真转身拿了那条软巾。这时候不扑，前边的机灵岂不是白抖？于是他理所当然的撞进五竹怀里。

范闲觉得自家叔儿似乎有些不一样了。

范闲双臂圈着五竹的脖颈，左手还执着铁钎。五竹将他抱着，一步一步，稳稳当当的走到床边。他将人放下，这人却不愿意放开圈着他的胳膊。五竹只好退一步，自己坐到范闲对面。范闲这才放了手。

“擦一擦”范闲将铁钎随手放在床上，捡起软巾一角，递给他五竹叔儿。

五竹接过那一角软巾，拽了拽，没拽动。少年还坚定的坐在上面。

范闲嘴角弯弯，带着些戏谑，眼里含着光，看他叔儿要怎么办。

五竹忽然放开那角软巾，范闲以为他叔儿要放弃了。五竹却伸出有力的双手，从范闲胳膊下探过去，附在腰上。双手用力一提一放，范闲便换了个地方，光溜溜的坐在他五竹叔儿大腿上。

软巾终于被解放了。

范闲感受着屁股下温热而紧实的大腿，裸露的肌肤蹭在五竹朴素粗糙的衣服上。他忽然有点儿紧张，昨晚的一幕幕自动跳出来，在范闲脑子里滚动放映。一抹动人的红将他的脖颈，脸颊和耳朵都染红，身前身后皆有了反应。

五竹用被解放的软巾包着范闲的脑袋，有些笨拙的给怀里的少年擦拭湿漉漉的头发。擦了一会儿，范闲就把脑袋拱到他颈边去。五竹顺了顺少年带卷儿的长发，又将发尾包起来，轻轻揉搓。

“叔儿” 范闲埋头在五竹颈边，吸了一口他叔儿独有的木香味道。身体在五竹身上挨挨蹭蹭，张嘴便咬上他叔儿的侧颈。五竹稍稍低头，这个角度能看见少年动人的腰线，混元的臀，还有臀间诱人的延伸着的一条沟壑。

范闲身上信香的味道忽然就重起来，老老实实被乾元信香压制的西瓜味道挣开束缚，一拥而上将二人重重包裹。范闲感觉到了，说：“小叔叔？”声音里带着情欲和狡黠。

范闲本来侧坐在五竹身上，扭着上身赖在他叔儿怀里。既然目的达到了，再这样侧坐着大抵多有不便。范闲扶着五竹的肩膀起身，一条腿膝跨过去，跨坐在他叔儿大腿上。

范闲吻上五竹的唇，二人唇舌相接，五竹却后发制人占据了主动权。

随着二人的动作，五竹粗糙的衣料摩挲范闲大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。范闲察觉自己的身体又开始软下来，有种想要被填满的空虚感。

范闲伸手胡乱扒着五竹的衣服，整整齐齐的黑衣被范闲扒的乱七八糟。腰带还束在腰上，五竹紧实的胸腹肌却已经在半掩的衣襟中若隐若现。

范闲放开五竹的唇舌，一双手有些急切的朝五竹的裤带摸索过去。意乱情迷中似乎带着些委屈，眼眶红红的，一口咬上他叔儿的右肩。

“别急。”五竹说，伸手一摸，便从乱糟糟的衣襟中摸出一个小瓷钵打开，里面透明的绿色膏体散发着淡淡幽香，却被愈发浓烈的西瓜味道完全掩盖住了。

五竹修长的手指挑起一些药膏，在范闲还在为解开他裤带奋斗的时候，将一根手指慢慢探下去，探入那沟壑中深藏的神秘之地，轻车熟路的开始为接下来的开疆拓土打前锋。

“唔——”范闲感觉身体的空虚被填补了一点儿。他衔着五竹的肩肉，唾液自五竹胸前蜿蜒下去，拉出一条透明的线。

坤泽的身体很容易为性爱做好准备，那药膏以防万一的作用还是比润滑和扩张要多些。待到范闲终于摸索着将五竹的裤带解开，五竹也将手指退了出来，带出一条晶莹的银丝。五竹停下来，没有再继续动作了。

范闲抬起头，想将自己的额头抵上他叔儿的额头。颇近的距离，范闲的睫毛能扫在五竹蒙眼的黑布上，五竹却迅速朝后躲去。这一下犹如本能的反应，使两个人之间的气氛忽然僵住。范闲被木香撩拨的有些意乱，五竹的躲避让他呆愣的睁大了眼睛。那模样，五竹在自己脑子里寻找了一下，貌似跟“委屈巴巴”四个字挺契合。

五竹接下来的行为动作有如神授。他主动凑过去，吻上范闲的唇，两个人的唇舌纠缠了一会儿，范闲才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

他的叔儿总是有一些秘密在身。这些秘密有些是五竹明确知道了解的，大多都告知于范闲；有些五竹自己都忘了，范闲问起来，五竹只能回答，“不知道”，“不记得”。

范闲并不觉得五竹没向他解释有什么不妥，反正该他知道的，总有一天会让他知道，他能知道的，五竹也不会瞒他。

范闲曲起腿将身体撑起来，又用右手五竹将那耸立的肉峰扶了扶，自己找准了位置，缓缓坐上去，一直到底。范闲缓了一口气，说:“叔儿，接下来你想怎么做都行，跟着自己的想法走。”他的声音低沉，说完就将主动权交到自家叔儿手里。

五竹停顿了一下，似乎在总结自己的想法。范闲也不催他，就由着身下那庞然大物将他插着，一动也不动。

五竹似乎想好了，他伸手拖住范闲的双臀，发力抬起，又缓缓放下，手背上青筋鼓起。范闲便在五竹身上起起伏伏。

这个姿势虽然与昨日那个颇为相似，但掌控主动权的却不是范闲。范闲的双腿将五竹的腰圈着，重心完全落在身后，这使得每一次下落都进的颇深。

“啊哈——叔儿——”

范闲的软穴包裹着五竹的利刃，每一次进出都带出些肠液来，滴滴答答的落在床边的地板上，滴落的时候还拉出晶莹的的细丝。

范闲扬起脖颈，朝他最信任最亲近的人露出脆弱的脖颈。五竹毫不客气的咬上范闲的脖子，双手不再缓缓的将范闲放下。

“啊——叔儿，慢点儿——”范闲被身体中那利刃狠狠的捅到低，疼得眼眶都红了。这个姿势，这个力度，五竹已经捅进孕殖腔里去，总是这个力度，范闲怕是受不住。五竹也并没有次次都放开手臂上的力道，这让范闲痛并享受得到做爱的快感，简直欲仙欲死。

就着这个姿势，范闲被插射了两次，他叔儿只射了一次，射在他身体里。范闲不知道自家叔儿哪来那么多力气，他起起伏伏到头都快晕了。范闲伏在五竹肩上喘息，身后还插着根半硬的东西。五竹有些急促的呼吸喷在范闲耳畔，两个人渐渐从高潮的余韵中平静下来。没有再动，只是安安静静的贴在一起。

“粥凉了”，五竹提醒，范闲这才觉出自己早已经饥肠辘辘。可两个人身上都黏黏腻腻的，全都是他刚刚射出来的东西。洗的澡都白洗了。

范闲忽然想起什么，撑着五竹的肩抬起头，好奇问道：“叔儿，你今儿早上洗澡了？”

“洗了。”五竹干脆利落的回答。

“在哪儿洗的。”范闲又问，他貌似没在杂货铺子里见到过浴桶这种东西。这么多年了，他终于意识到这个问题。

“城外的湖里。”五竹给出一个让范闲目瞪口呆的答案。

范闲：……

范闲在脑中补出一副画面。澹州的天儿还没大亮，他叔儿悄无声息来到城外湖边的一颗大树下，迅速将衣服脱干净，然后毫不拖泥带水的跳下湖去，直接沉底。

范闲：……“噗嗤”。这场景实在喜人，配上他叔儿那张满是冰碴子的俊脸，范闲没忍住笑。

五竹本来想一闪身，继续去那野湖沉底，却被范闲及时拦下来。范闲让五竹躲进被子里，又喊思思进来换了一桶洗澡水。

两个人躲在床帐里，听外面叮叮当当搬动浴桶的声音，哗啦啦倒水的声音，丫鬟们嘀嘀咕咕的私语声，还有往来的脚步声，不知怎么回事，范闲心里忽然便涌现出一种病态的兴奋。他一双眼亮晶晶的，脸涨得通红。五竹侧头看了看身边的自家少爷，他觉得范闲的状态有些异常。

一众丫鬟小厮莫名其妙的来，噤若寒蝉的离开，两个人终于痛痛快快的泡进了温热的水里。

范闲饿的不行，在浴桶里就将那碗快要冷了的粥倒进胃里。他叔儿第一次给他熬粥吃，他只尝出有些淡，实在是饿的狠了。

“叔儿，有点儿淡，你尝过没有。”范闲舔舔勺子，懒洋洋靠上五竹胸口问道。

“没有”。五竹回答，低头“看”了身前的人一眼。范闲有几缕的头发浮在水面上，不时从他胸口撩拨过去。

“下次多放盐。”五竹最后还是说。

“别别”，范闲赶快打断他，“咱们一会儿到铺子里去，我再加点儿盐就能吃了。以后都做淡一点儿，我觉得不够咸再自己加盐。”

开玩笑，盲加盐那是有经验的大厨才能做出来的事。他叔儿能给他一碗熟的萝卜就已经很不错了，淡了可以加盐，咸了加水还怎么吃。

这天太阳快落山，范闲终于在简陋的杂货铺吃上了咸淡适宜的萝卜肉粥，味道堪比珍馐。


End file.
